Something About Major Rock Stars
by FlawedVictori
Summary: While Coco's plan for the concert had been to catch the drummer's eye, Velvet's had just been to keep her friend from getting too drunk... until she noticed a certain bassist.
**Something About Adoring Fans**

 _ **A/N: Written for RWBY Relationship Week, which uses a random generator to determine the pairings. Today's is Black Velvet. As always, if you have a bit of spare cash to help a young lesbian find a new home, consider backing my , or maybe commissioning me? Every dollar helps.**_

Coco strode out of her room with the naturally cocky, hip-swaying walk she always had, and shot her a grin.

"How do I look?"

She was wearing a too-large t-shirt, carefully chosen and arranged to expose one shoulder without falling down low enough to show anything worthwhile. Her pants were tight enough to emphasize without restricting movement, and she'd foregone her normal beret and shades in favor of a pair of sunglasses with thinner lenses that rested on the bridge of her nose, allowing her to see above them, and for anyone looking at her to feel the full intensity of her gaze.

Velvet shrugged. "Alright, I suppose."

Coco rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks... Y'know, I'm taking you to a sold-out concert, you could be a little more grateful." She shot her a grin.

"Thank you for interrupting my studying to drag me along to hear music I don't like." Velvet deadpanned, and Coco smiled wider.

"See, there's the spirit. Besides, you might meet someone! I know _I_ plan to..."

She waggled her eyebrows, and Velvet turns away to hide her grin. "Right, your 'plan' to be a groupie."

Coco gives her a friendly punch to the arm. "Oh, shut up. I knew her in high school!"

"Still a groupie." Velvet mutters, and Coco laughs.

/

Velvet stands in her seat again, scanning the crowd with wide eyes and letting out a low whistle before dropping back into her seat. "I'm surprised the band is this popular..."

Coco rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course _you_ are. On the other hand, those of us that _haven't_ been living under a rock..."

Velvet gave her a quick shove. "Just because I prefer to listen to the music of tomorrow-"

Coco rolled her eyes. "Velv, you're my best friend and I love you and you know this, but if your 'Nightcore ghostwave electronica remixes' are tomorrow's music, I'm taking a seat closer to the speakers so I can go deaf today."

Velvet huffed. "That's like, three different things. And I-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by the sudden wave of sound as the stadium erupted in cheers.

Coco's voice stuck out to her, the strangely high-pitched squeal of "It's her, that's her!" cutting through the noise.

She looked to the stage to see a curvaceous, muscled, heavily tattooed blonde striding on stage, flanked by three other women.

The blonde started talking, but her attention was focused on the only one of the three holding an instrument.

She had long, visibly luxurious black hair, obvious muscle tone even at this distance... and the most intense expression Velvet had ever seen.

She looked down at her bass, adjusted the straps, and stood impassively as the blonde worked the crowd into a frenzy... until she looked up, and Velvet later swears that their eyes met.

She grins at her, just as they begin their set.

/

After their sixth or seventh song, while Weiss gulps down water and Ruby panders to the fans, Yang wanders towards Blake, who's paying awfully close attention to her bass and strangely refuses to look up at her.

Which are all surefire signs. "So... any requests, Blakey?"

She mumbles something, and Yang tilts her head. "Didn't quite catch that, sorry."

Blake groans. "The brunette in the fifth row! Red shirt, beside the girl with the shades."

Yang does a quick scan of the crowd. "By the passed out guy?"

Blake nods, and Yang shoots her a grin. "Alright, I got it."

"What are you going to-"

But Yang was already headed back to her drums, and Weiss was thanking the crowd for their patience, saying it was time for a bit of a heavier song, and Blake shakes her head.

Time to focus on the music again, let whatever plan Yang has affect her own performance.

/

As the last song ends, the white haired one takes the walking mic again.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you all for a great show tonight." She says, her voice scratchy from the night's work. "And-"

The blonde one snatches the mic from her, hauling her up onto one massive shoulder, and raises the mic to her own lips. "Yeah, yeah, she loves the sound of her own voice, folks. Now... there's something I'm supposed to do now, right? What was it?"

Velvet is just turning to Coco to ask what she means when the chants start, Coco jumping to her feet to join in and Velvet rising after a moment.

"YANG! GO! LONG!" The crowd screams, stomping their feet, even as the white haired one swats at the blonde.

/

"Yang, I swear, they'll never find your body, don't you even think-"

"Make sure to donate my organs, okay? Oh, and invite her backstage."

"Wha-"

/

The blonde launches the white haired one, laughing, and Velvet's eyes widen.

The white haired girl is flying like a dart at them, had it's all she can do to keep from being bowled over as she catches her, Coco reaching out to steady them both.

"Put me _down_!" She snarls, and Velvet complies immediately, letting out a surprised chuckle when she turns to the stage and shoots the blonde a rude hand gesture.

She turns to them and Velvet flinches back, expecting her to scream, but she graces them with a small smile. "Thank you. How would you two like to come backstage?"

Velvet can do little but gape as Coco eagerly accepts.

Weiss leads them through narrow halls like an old pro, Velvet's mind struggling to keep up with the maze as Coco practically vibrates with excitement... until they come to a little opening.

The blonde is there, visibly pale, and she starts speaking as soon as they're within earshot. "Weiss, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to throw you that hard, tru-"

Weiss places a hand on her chest and shoves her aside, holding her to the wall for a moment. " _You_ and I will talk _later_. I'm headed to my dressing room, entertain my two saviors, and make sure they get plenty of autographs."

"Weiss, I-" Yang starts, but she's gone already, the blonde shaking her head after her.

She turns to them, and shoots them both a small smile. "Well, I guess that could have gone worse..." She shrugs. " _Any_ way, I'm Yang, though you probably already knew that. Ruby and Blake are around here somewhere.. what's your names?"

"Oh, I'm Velvet." She says, nodding.

Coco opens her mouth, but Yang holds up her hand. "Wait a minute, I know you... Adel, right? Coco?"

Coco shoots her a triumphant grin before turning back to the blonde. "Yeah! We had, uh..." She bites her lip.

"Third period Biology, with Mrs. Sienna." Yang says, grinning and nodding.

Coco grins, nodding eagerly, and there's a tap on Velvet's shoulder.

She turns around, and comes face to face with the bassist.

There's a pause, as all the sound and color seems to disappear from the world, leaving nothing but a pair of vibrant amber eyes, and a gorgeous, slender face.

Then she smiles. "Hey. I'm Blake."

She puts her hand out, and Velvet shakes it.

Her grip is strong, and her hand is calloused in a way that immediately sparks what she terms 'Third-date' thoughts

Yang and Coco are talking animatedly, and a small voice in the back of her head mentions that she could probably sneak away without being noticed.

Another, louder voice berates her for considering such a thing, when she hasn't even had dinner with the girl.

But a third voice spoke up, loud, brash, and strangely familiar, telling her to screw who she wanted and damn the consequences

"So..." Blake husks, leaning close. "I usually have a cup of tea and relax for a while after a show. Would you like to join me?"

Velvet blushes slightly, but nods. "Sounds, um... great..." She bites her lip, then stands on her tiptoes to brush her lips against Blake's.

Blake grins against her and hugs her close, deepening the kiss, and a small part of Velvet notes that she's not that great of a kisser...

But the passion is there, and she wants nothing more than for this girl to take her to her room.

/

When all is said and done, and she's dozing in her arms, she reminds herself to thank Coco for dragging her to the concert...

Just before she nuzzles into Blake's neck and falls asleep, the smile on her face dwarfed by the one on Blake's as she looks down at her and sighs.

The thought crosses her mind that by the end of the week, she'll be in a different city, maybe even falling asleep with a different girl...

But she forces the thought away, deciding that, for tonight at least, they're together... and that's all that matters.

Lyrics come to her, unbidden, something about loving in the moment and leaving in the morning, and she grins as she pulls the girl closer.

Now, what to rhyme 'Velvet' with...


End file.
